Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured pictures (which began on July 2, 2011), pictures are nominated before voting begins to allow time for higher-quality versions to be uploaded if necessary. List the picture(s) you are nominating here. No more than three pictures may be nominated by a person in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. Use the format below: :: # Adding the name of the person making the nomination and who uploaded the picture is optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # - nominated by User:your name - uploaded by User:their name Add new pictures to the bottom of the list. Any pictures that are added higher in the list, such as to get the picture added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. You may nominate a picture that you uploaded. Pictures will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first ten used per month. If there are less than ten pictures in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations. Nominated pictures # - uploaded by American che - nominated by Stinkfly3 Recent nominations The full list of pictures nominated can be seen in the archives. Used in the voting for October 2011: # - uploaded by J.Severe - nominated by Redgarlic68 # - uploaded by Nix2310 - nominated by Stinkfly3 # - uploaded by Isabella Girl - nominated by Computergeek008 # - uploaded by Michael.F - nominated by Gabrielphineas735 # - uploaded by Michael.F - nominated by Fredthefish # - uploaded by Coo-coo cartoon - nominated by Clamshot # - uploaded by J.Severe - nominated by Ferbet # - uploaded by AndePhineas - nominated by AndePhineas # - uploaded by JeremyCreek - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Luvmy18 - nominated by RRabbit42 Used in the voting for September 2011: # - uploaded by Randomgirl9 - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Diovos - nominated by Stinkfly3 # - uploaded by Michael.F - nominated by Redgarlic68 # - uploaded by Redgarlic68 - nominated by Redgarlic68 # - uploaded by Trolypac - nominated by Gabrielphineas735 # - uploaded by J.Severe - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Amindis - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Isabella Girl - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Isabella Girl - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by JeremyCreek - nominated by RRabbit42 Used in the voting for August 2011: # - uploaded by Michael.F - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by KinHikari - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Michael.F - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Valery98 - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Josh Catt - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by RRabbit42 - nominated by RRabbit42 # # # # - uploaded by RRabbit42 - nominated by RRabbit42